Nadarian
Notes This article lacks most of Nadarian grammar and vocabulary, along with some other things as well. Suggestions for words, grammar changes, and translations are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Thank you. General information Nadarian is spoken by the Nadrus people, an alien race with the inability to prmonounce velar sounds. The language has a wide variety of sounds and has an alien look, however the orthography section has not been updated yet. Llentan ði Nad'irrus, the native name of Nadarian, literally translates to "Language of Nadaria". The Nadrus people are self-praising in a humanist sort of way, which is reflected directly in the lexicon, as there are two forms of many (but not all) words, one for people and another for anything else. Verbs conjugate differently according to what the subject is. The Nadrus people don't believe in any god or religion itself, as they live in a strictly logical society. There are no words for anything related to religion. However, the lexicon contains many scientific and logical words, and a large amount of synonyms for those words. Phonology Alphabet The Nadarian alphabet is this: b i n š c d j z m a t o e s p l r ǎ v ž u f x ð w y. In IPA, the Nadarian alphabet represents these sounds: b ɪ n ʃ tʃ d dʒ z m æ t o e s p l ɻ eɪ̯ v ʒ ə f θ ð w j. Note that w may also represent labialization, and y may represent palatalization. Note that the representation of these sound may change as the language develops. Phonotactics ©(L)V(n)© is the restraint for Nadarian words. L stands for either r, l, w, y, or ''', ''and C stands for any other consonant. ' has the same phonetic value as y; when each is used will be covered in the Script section. This is to give the language a more alien look without random apostrophes everywhere. Also, vowels cannot be adjacent with other vowels, with a few exceptions. Stress Priority Nadarian has a quite complicated stress rule, called stress priority. For this section, the author will use made up words for simple learning. Ă-bles are syllables that contain the vowel ǎ. Likewise, A-bles are syllables that contain the vowel a. You can guess what E-bles, I-bles, O-bles, and U-bles are supposed to be. In a word with more than one syllable i.e. "llentan", or language, the stress depends on the vowels. The stress priority is Ă-ble, A-ble, E-ble, O-ble, I-ble, U-ble, so when llentan is broken up into llen-tan, "tan" is stressed as it is an A-ble and "llen" is an E-ble. If there is a word such as "acans", or apple, the first instance of the higher priority vowel is stressed. So acans is broken up into a-cans, where "a" is the stressed syllable. This may be hard to understand; it's truly very easy to learn, however hard to explain. Grammar There are two forms of most words: one for people and other sentient life forms, and one for everything else. Verbs have three forms and conjugate in a complicated way. The stress rule is complicated but consistent. Nouns decline to make quite large words. Conjugation There are ten pronouns and three verb forms, and verbs conjugate differently according to other factors as well. Remember that there are pronouns for people or other sentient life forms and one for everything else. The pronouns are ðe(1s sentient), xa(1s other), ðemoll(1p sentient), xamoll(1p other), ve(2s/2p sentient), boll(2s/2p other), n'e(3s sentient), swu(3s other), n'emoll(3p sentient), and swumoll(3p other). There are two forms of verbs, plus one irregular verb. D-verbs end in the -der suffix. V-verbs end in the -vaner suffix. THIS IS INCOMPLETE. Script Nadarian Script Images of Nadarian script are currently unavailable, but will soon be posted. Spelling Nadarian spelling is usually uniform to the assigned sounds save for a few peculiarities. If an IPA j sound appears at the beginning of a word, you write a "y". Otherwise, you write an apostrophe. Also, l's and r's that are not adjacent to another consonant are written twice. Examples include rrexis "eight", llentan "language", etc. Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD